Awkward
by MissAriannaDark
Summary: Some rather strange and/or awkward moments with the Skulduggery Pleasant characters. May contain spoilers for all books. I do not own anything.
1. Chapter 1: Some help please?

Valkyrie Cain was stuck.

It seemed that she couldn't get out of the bathroom.

It was a normal day, well as normal as it can get. Valkyrie's parents had left with Alice for an appointment of some-sort, so she couldn't call them.

Valkyrie couldn't call Tanith for help because she still had a remnant in her.

And it would be painful to see Fletcher after the breakup. Of course, the ridiculousness of the situation would probably make it awkward just to see him again.

'Ghastly? No he is way too busy for this.' Valkyrie thought to herself and flinched at the thought of Ghastly coming over for this silly little problem.  
>Ghastly was much more serious now that Tanith was gone and didn't like to mess around anymore. It's not like he ever did though.<p>

"Ugh!" Valkyrie groaned. She was quickly running out of options. She needed to think fast because Skulduggery was waiting for her at the pier.

"_Skulduggery!_" Valkyrie exclaimed.

'Oh no, it would be _way _too uncomfortable for him to come.' Valkyrie thought undecidedly.

She checked the time.  
>11:34 was read on the clock.<br>Valkyrie was late. _Very_ late.

"Guess it's time to call Skulduggery." Valkyrie grumbled and dialed his number.

"Hello?" asked a velvety voice on the end.

"Skulduggery, I know I'm late but I need help." Valkyrie asked with nervousness laced into her voice.

"Where are you? And what is going on?" Skulduggery asked worriedly.

Valkyrie could hear the Bentley's engine accelerate in the background.

"I'm at home." she answered.

"And I need toilet paper." Valkyrie finished off rapidly and before she could even hang up, she heard loud laughter filling the speaker.

* * *

><p><strong>That was rather strange, no? Ugh, FanFiction keeps moving my stories around so they are all squished and I can't fix them. Sorry if the story was clumped together :(<strong>**  
><strong>**And a side note: if you find typos/errors, please tell me where they are so I can fix them.****  
><strong>**Remember to review and feel free to tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreaming

**I dedicate this to my dear, Stelka :D  
>She gave me a huge bag of candy and she also suggested I do this pairing. So yay for sweets!<strong>

**And sorry for any typos or errors :(**

* * *

><p>Fletcher nervously glanced at Ghastly. Every time he thought about him, Fletcher's heart would skip a beat. He loved the way his scars made him look. They gave Ghastly some extra edge, not that he needed any. Fletcher didn't care if Ghastly was bald. That made him even sexier.<p>

It may have been wrong, but Fletcher couldn't care less.

Fletcher looked tenderly into his lovers eyes. He could just lose himself in those pools of kindness.

Ghastly loved the way Fletcher looked. He loved the way his hair would always stand up straight. As if each and every strand wanted Ghastly to run his fingers through them. Fletcher wouldn't mind if Ghastly touched his hair. He didn't mind that Fletcher had a girlfriend. After all, they needed a cover up and what would be better than having a 'girlfriend'.

They look at each other and as if some unspoken communication has passed through them, they both lean in for a kiss. As their lips just barely brush against each other, Fletcher wakes up with a jolt.

"It was only just a dream, just a dream." Fletcher gasps to himself. He looks around the room, as if expecting a certain someone to be there. There wasn't anyone special, unless you count a horrified Tanith Low to be special. And Fletcher most certainly did not.

_'I must have been sleep talking!' _Fletcher mentally winces and waits for the worst to come.

"So, you have been dreaming about smooching my boyfriend?" Tanith seems to be horrified and amused all rolled up into one crazy emotion. When it comes to Tanith, you must never question her motives, _never_.

Fletcher couldn't speak; it felt like someone had glued his mouth shut.

"Cat got your tongue eh?" Tanith asked with a creepy chuckle. "Well just so you aren't surprised the next time you see Ghastly, I already sent him the video of you sleep talking about him. It was, to say the least, so very interesting." Tanith finished with a giggle. She bolted out the door and jumped onto her motorcycle. Tanith was long gone by the time that Fletcher had reacted.

_'Uh oh,'_ Fletcher just remembered something quite important. _'If Tanith really did send the video, then tomorrow's car drive with Ghastly is going to be really uncomfortable.'_

But Fletcher allowed himself a smile. He was going to see his beloved tailor tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Heehee!<strong>

**OK, so this one wasn't as awkward as the other one but I had to post it somewhere :)**

**So could you just review please? Just tell me what you thought and give me some suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3: Shower

**I apologize for any mistakes.**

**Stelka told me to do this…**

Valkyrie was heading over to Skulduggery's house, since she hadn't seen him in awhile. They had no new cases recently, so Skulduggery took that as an excuse to take a break from Valkyrie.

"As if he didn't want to be around me," Valkyrie said out loud while she was walking, "His life practically revolves around me!"

She came to stop when the familiar 'Cemetery Road' sign popped into view.

_'How the time flies,'_ Valkyrie thought to herself.

Valkyrie decided to run the rest the way, it would be a piece a cake compared to her other workouts.

30 seconds later, Valkyrie arrived at Skulduggery's door and barged right in. _'How nice am I?'_ Valkyrie asked herself innocently.

Valkyrie heard the shower running.

_'Since when did Skulduggery take showers?'_ Valkyrie thought suspiciously.

She crept up the stairs and saw the bathroom light on.

_'Where the hell is Skulduggery?_' Valkyrie was purely puzzled.

Valkyrie inched toward the door, just a centimeter away from the door handle when she hears the person inside humming.

_'I think I've heard this song before,'_ Valkyrie thought.

Valkyrie shook the thought away and got back to business. She carefully opened the door without making any noise and walked slowly to the shower curtain.  
><em><br>'Alright, just don't look below their neck Valkyrie. You can do this!'_ Valkyrie encouraged herself.

She grabbed the white curtain and pulled it off in less than a second.

What she saw next will haunt her forever.

Valkyrie saw a naked skeleton covered in purple foamy bubbles.  
>And to top it off, he was wearing a pink shower cap.<p>

"Ahhhhh!" Skulduggery was the one who let out a girly screech.

Valkyrie stood there frozen on the spot.

"Stop staring at me!" Skulduggery yelled miserably.

Valkyrie quickly left the bathroom a slammed the door shut.

"Why are you taking a shower with lavender bubbles?" Valkyrie yelled through the door, "And why were you wearing a shower cap?"

"I like my bones to smell like lavender ok! And the shower cap protects my delicate skull," Skulduggery yelled back.

The silence that came afterward was too uncomfortable for Skulduggery, and he didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Let's never speak of this again ok?" Skulduggery offered.

And Valkyrie couldn't disagree with that.

**My books haven't gotten here yet, and I've waited very patiently! =_=*  
>Please review my darlings!<strong> 


End file.
